The New Boy
by bethxoxo1211
Summary: What happens when Kate Beckett meets Richard Rogers, the new boy in school. Will he charm her, or will she resist him? Jealousy, love, hurt, and fluff will appear in this story. Give it a try! The updated Chapter 11 is now up! Please review!
1. Chapter 1

Kate Beckett was half asleep in the back of her 11th grade geometry class while Ms. Gray, was attempting to teach the quadratic formula. Her head was about to hit the desk when the door opened and in walked the most handsome guy she has ever laid eyes on in this dump of a high school.

"Class, listen up. This is Richard Rogers he just transferred here from California, so lets make him feel welcome and help him get acquainted. Hmm, you can take that seat back there."

Kate couldn't comprehend a word Ms. Gray was saying. All she could focus on were his ice blue, sparkling eyes. She could get lost in them for hours.

_Pull it together_, Kate said to herself. _It's just a guy, a really handsome guy. He not only had the bluest eyes you've ever seen, but his jet-black fresh cut hair and tall, broad frame made him… Stop it, Kate! _

Before Kate could realize what Ms. Gray even said, the boy with the magnificent blue eyes sat down in the empty desk right next to her.

"Hi, I'm Rick, and you are?"

"I uh, Beckett."

"Well that's an interesting name, can't say I've heard it before." He was gorgeous. That boyish grin of his left her speechless.

"No my name's Kate, Kate Beckett."

"Kate." God, the way he said her name.

"Well a beautiful name for a beautiful girl."

Kate blushed. She couldn't help it. A guy has never had an impact on her like this until today.

"So what do you say, Kate?"

Kate was lost in thought, _what did he say?_

"Oh, I'm sorry what did you say?"

"I asked if you wanted to me show around. As you know I'm new here and I could use a friend."

_Oh yeah, a friend. Well how could she deny him._

"Oh sure, yeah, of course, but this school isn't too big, you'll get the hang of things faster than you think."

"Well maybe I just want to get to know you a little better."

_No. He didn't. Did he? Kate couldn't believe it. This guy wanted to get to know her?_

"Oh really? Well then I think-''

"Ms. Beckett, Mr. Rogers, please no talking in my class. Lets not get off on the wrong foot shall we Mr. Rogers?"

"Sorry," Kate and Rick both mumbled simultaneously.

As Kate finally began to attempt to pay attention to whatever was written on the board, a crumpled piece of paper landed in her lap.

She looked over at Rick and he mouthed, _open it._

Kate nodded and opened the crumpled piece of paper.

_So is that a yes?_

A slight smile appeared on Kate's face.

Oh yes, that's definitely a yes.

The bell rang and Kate couldn't get out of the classroom soon enough. Rick had been stealing glances at her throughout the entire class and she couldn't take it anymore. Kate wasn't the kind of girl who fell for a guy she just met, even guys she'd get to know, but Rick was different. There was something about him that wasn't like every other teenage boy.

As Kate took all her books she needed out of her locker, she didn't notice a boy sneak up behind her-

"Gotcha!" the boy whispered wrapping his arms around her waist.

Who the hell—"Rick? Oh my god you gave me a heart attack," Kate breathed out grasping her chest.

"Well Kate, I do have that affect on people," Rick said while moving even closer to her.

Kate couldn't move. She couldn't breathe.

Rick had her backed up into her locker. His gaze flickered down to Kate's lips and he was just leaning in when she smiled, deviously and instead grabbed his ear and twisted.

"OWW! Apples! Apples!" Rick shouted. He instantly backed up and said, "What the hell was that for?"

"Ever heard of personal space?" Kate rolled her eyes and continued to close her locker.

"Well yeah, but that's no fun. You could've just said something instead of assaulting me," Rick pouted boyishly and rubbed his ear.

"Oh assaulted you? Someone's one for the dramatics. Hold up, did you say apples?"

Rick chuckled, "It's my safe word."

Kate's eyebrows shot up. "Your what?"

"My safe word," Rick said, as he smirked and leered at her.

Kate stood there slack jawed after what he just said.

"Anyways, you still up for showing me around?"

Kate snapped out of it and replied, "Uh sure, if you still want me too."

"Of course I do Kate, why wouldn't I?"

Kate still didn't understand it. No guy or girl for that matter ever paid any attention to her. So why did the new boy genuinely seem interested in getting to know her? Well it couldn't hurt find out.

"No reason, so school's over, I guess we can meet up here tomorrow before class?"

"Yeah that sounds good. Until tomorrow, Kate."

"Can't you just say 'see you later?" Kate asked.

"I could, but 'Until tomorrow' sounds more hopeful." And with that, Rick was gone.

Rick was just about to pull out of his parking spot and head home, when he saw a flash of golden brunette hair walk right past his car.

"Kate?" He said, but not loud enough for her to hear. "Kate!"

Suddenly Kate turned around and looked to where the source of who called her name came from. And there he was, Rick Rogers sitting in his flame red Mercedes convertible waving at her. Waving at her?

Kate walked the few steps towards his car, "Hey Rick, everything ok?"

At first Rick didn't answer, all he could do was stare at her. She looked so beautiful when the sun **shone through her eyes**. He could see the specks of gold in her deep green eyes.

"Rick? Earth to Rick?"

"Oh yeah sorry. I just. Well I was wondering if-," he said stumbling over his words.

"Well what? Spit it out."

"Are you walking home?"

"Yeah I only live about a mile away, not too bad. And you're asking because?"

"Do you want a ride home? I'm going that way, so it's no big deal," Rick offered.

"Do you even know which way I live?"

"Well no, but c'mon just let me drive you home. It's the least I could do for you for showing me around."

Kate just raised her eyebrow questioning his motives.

"Oh c'mon it's not like that. No funny business. It's just a friend giving another friend a ride home. Please?"

"Alright fine," Kate said as she began walking around the side of the car.

But before she could open the door, Rick was by her side opening it for her, "After you milady," Rick said in probably the worst British accent she's ever heard.

Kate just shook her head, laughed and hopped in.

"Well thanks for the ride," Kate said as she unbuckled her seat belt.

"It's no problem. Anytime"

When Kate looked up she wasn't prepared for the serious look on his as his deep blue eyes bore through her green ones.

Kate couldn't think clearly as he tentatively lifted his hand up to gently push one of her curls behind her ear.

"Rick, I… I've got to go; I'll see you tomorrow. Bye!" And in a flash she opened the door, shut it and walked swiftly inside her house.

Kate leaned against the door and tried to figure out what the heck just happened. Was he going to kiss her? They just met, isn't that moving a little too fast? We are _just _friends, aren't we? Yes. _Just friends._


	2. Chapter 2

That night Kate was just about to shut her lamp off when she heard her phone vibrating uncontrollably on her bedside table.

Kate picked the phone up and was alerted with a Facebook notification: 'Rick Rogers requests to be friends, Confirm or Cancel.

Kate was shaky for a moment, but she also noticed a message attached to his request, 'Hey Kate, its me Rick, obviously you can tell. I found you on here so I just thought we could be friends to talk some more and just be able to meet up at school. I'll see you tomorrow at your locker? Rick'

And before Kate could realize she accepted. His message seemed sincere enough, and _hmm, maybe if I get to know him a little better-_

_ No Kate! You can't think like that. We are just friends. That's all. Nothing else. But I mean he did say he wanted to get to know me better. I'll just see what happens…_

Another alert sounded on Kate's phone taking her away from her thoughts

'Hey! You're up?'

'Hey Rick, and yeah I was just about to go to sleep when you friended me, Kate replied.

'Oh damn, I'm sorry, I'll meet up with you tomorrow?'

'No worries and yes I'll see you at my locker. Night'

'Sweet dreams, Kate…'

And with that Kate set her alarm, and buried herself underneath the pillows falling into a deep sleep.

* * *

Kate woke up to the sound of her phone's alarm chiming loudly next to her. She blindly searched for it, and hit the snooze button.

Kate fell into her normal routine, until she was out the door, preparing herself for what was to come at school. Especially, with Rick…

Walking up the school entrance's steps Kate felt something she never felt before: _butterflies._ Kate Beckett never felt butterflies in the pit of her stomach. She especially never got butterflies when it came to seeing a guy.

_Be cool, Kate. Just act natural. It's just a guy for cryin' out loud!_

Kate headed straight to her locker to pack up her bag for the morning.

Within a minute of opening it she felt two hands cover her eyes, "Guess who?"

"Hi Rick," Kate replied, hiding a small hint of a smile from him.

"Aww come on, you should've guessed," Rick whined.

"Not if I already knew it was you," Kate replied.

"You're no fun," Rick grumbled.

"Oh really? So I guess you found someone else to show you around, huh? Because if I'm no fun, I wouldn't want to have to torture you into having to spend time-

"No, no I'm good," Rick answered cutting her off.

"Well then, what do you have first?" Kate asked.

"Umm I have Chemistry," Rick said in a deflated tone.

"Oh wow I do too. Actually some of my friends do as well. We'll meet them. When we get there I'll make you a map, to help get you around. But trust me it won't be too hard."

"Thanks Kate, I really do appreciate it.

"No problem."

Since Chemistry was on the other side of the school, their walk was fairly quiet until one blonde girl decided to step into Rick's path. So called blonde girl, also known as Kate's ex best friend, although nobody knew that or would know that.

"Hi, I'm Gina. You're Rick right?" Gina asked batting her eyelashes.

"Uh yeah, that's me. I'm new," Rick stated noticing the sparkle leaving Kate's eyes as she backed away from the scene unfolding in front of her.

"Oh yeah that's right, so that means you'll need someone to show you around, right?"

"Well I-

"That's ok, if you need anything and I mean anything, Gina said looking him up and down, here's my number"

Gina grabbed his hand and before he could pull away, she quickly scribbled his number down on the back of his hand.

"See you around Rick," adding an extra sway to her hips as she walked away.

Rick turned around about to say something to Kate, but she was nowhere to be seen.

_Shit, what just happened?_

Finally finding his way to Ms. Park's Chemistry class, with two minutes to spare, he was desperate to find Kate. He needed to find out what happened and why she left.

Walking inside the classroom he spotted Kate sitting at one of the black tables with two boys and a girl who she seemed pretty close to.

Walking towards her, he sat down on the opposite side of her and her friends.

"Kate, what happened? Why'd you leave?"

"I didn't want to be late, sorry," Kate said insincerely, avoiding his gaze.

Rick didn't look convinced, but that was the end of their conversation when Ms. Park walked in and instructed them to start reading chapter 1 of their textbooks.

Throughout all of her classes with Rick that day, she barely talked to him. Who was he kidding it was like he was invisible. Rick couldn't take it anymore. He decided that after English he would get to the bottom of whatever was clearly bothering her.

He quickly scribbled on a piece of paper, passed it to Kate, and continued the assignment.

At first Kate ignored it, but her curiosity got the best of her and when she opened it she instantly regretted it.

_Meet me outside by the bench near the school stairs._

Kate sighed but nodded and returned back to her work.


	3. Chapter 3

The bell rang and Kate hurried outside into the hallway to avoid Rick before she would have to meet him and face the inevitable. She wasn't upset with Rick, aside from the pang of jealousy, she was just angry with Gina. Gina Cowell. _On the last day of 8th grade, Kate and Gina were both invited to the end of the year annual party. Planning ahead, they both decided that they'd just go together unless they found dates. At the time, Kate's best friend was Drew Collins, however she always hoped they would be more. Being Kate's best friend, Gina was well aware of Kate's true feelings for Drew and was always supportive. _

_Days before the party, Kate prayed every night that Drew would ask her to go, but he never did. The day of the party Kate hadn't spoken to Gina until about an hour before she was supposed to leave saying she found a date, and that she'd meet her there. Curious to who this date was, Kate finished getting ready and was on her way to the party._

_Walking inside Kate was so excited to celebrate their graduation. It had been a hard year filled with working too hard to get good grades to ultimately get into high school. Now all of it was finished and she was ready to party. _

_Kate was talking to Amy and Sarah, waiting for Gina, when a commotion of wolf whistle's caught her attention. She whipped her head around, and right smack in the center of the room, stood Gina and Drew with their arms around each other, kissing the daylights out of one another. _

_Kate couldn't breathe. She couldn't believe that Gina, out of all people would do this to her when she knew how she felt about Drew. She wished this was all a bad dream and she could just pinch herself to wake herself up._

_Sadly, this wasn't the case._

_All of her hurt, instantly turned into anger. She stomped over to Gina when she saw them take a breath, and immediately asked her to talk for a minute. _

_"Gina! How could you do this to me?" Kate practically shouted._

_"Kate what the hell are you talking about, it's not like you had a claim on him!."_

_After Gina spoke, Kate smelt the alcohol on her breath._

_"Are you drunk right now?"_

_"Nooope, I'm not." Gina slurred._

_"Who- What- I-... I can't even look at you right now. We're done. Have a nice life," and before Gina could respond Kate walked away."_

_With tears slipping down her face, she pushed through the crowds of people ignoring Drew's shouts to stop._

_Finally Drew reached her and pulled gently on her should to get her to turn around._

_"Kate please. What's wrong? Why are you crying?"_

_"Nothing I'm fine," Kate whispered," frantically wiping the tears off her cheeks._

_"Are you sure? Tell me what's wrong."_

_"Look it's nothing, I'm just... it's nothing," Kate sighed. _

_"If you're sure... Anyways, I needed to talk to you about what just happened," Drew said._

_Kate just gave him a confusing look, so he continued._

_"I mean like with Gina, and that kiss."_

_Kate nodded and tried her hardest to keep her tears at bay._

_"Well, she just kissed me on the spot before, but God Kate it was amazing! For my first kiss, I could've never imagined it being better or with anybody else," Drew said with a face-splitting grin._

_Kate's heart was breaking into pieces, hearing Drew talk about Gina this way, when it was supposed to be her._

_"On that note, I don't think we can be friends anymore because I asked her out, and I don't want her to feel threatened of you. You being my only girl- friend. No hard feelings, K? I'll see you around Kate."_

_Kate was devastated. Never did she think that she could lose two of the most important people in her life in less than an hour. _

_That night when she climbed into bed, Kate swore to herself that she would not fall for guys who would break her heart. _

Kate always kept true to what she promised herself last night. She never got close to any guys, she never even had a boyfriend. She was sometimes attracted to guys she saw, but never let herself feel anything stronger.

The only people Kate trusted in her life excluding her parents were Lanie, Kevin, and Javi, three of her best friends who all met each other through being screwed by Gina.

They were closer than best friends, they were like family.

Nothing ever came between them and it never would.

The only boy who Kate felt vulnerable around was Rick. She did just meet him, and he did seem like the player type, but she couldn't help feeling something for him. She didn't know if it was his looks or his personality, but she liked him. She wouldn't let it get anywhere though, because he would just break her heart like Drew. And she wouldn't let that happen.

Sitting on the bench, waiting for Rick, Kate decided she would tell Rick the truth and be honest. She would tell him the truth about Gina, but she chose not to tell him about her growing 'more than friend' feelings she felt towards him. It would just remain a secret, as it belonged.

XXXXX

I don't know if I'm happy about this chapter, but I'm going to try to post what happens later today. Thanks for following! I'd really appreciate reviews and feedback to how everybody's liking this story, or if you'd like some changes.

Thanks!

-B


	4. Chapter 4

She waited.

She waited for him on the benches.

She waited for Rick for half an hour until she gave up.

Knowing Rick for the short time she has, Kate felt something for him the first time her hazel eyes met his baby blues. But it was too good to be true. He was exactly who she thought he was. He was the guy who in the end would let her down. And that's exactly what she felt when she stood up intending to walk back home.

Kate took a short cut behind the school, and when she turned the corner her heart literally hurt. It hurt more than the night she lost Drew.

There stood Rick pushed up against the brick wall with no other than Gina Cowell attaching her lips to his.

No, this couldn't be happening again. She wasn't going back to the weak girl who cried her eyes out that night over a stupid boy who she obviously meant nothing too.

Kate couldn't help it. She really thought that he liked her, at least a little. Obviously she was mistaken.

Kate sucked in a breath preparing to keep walking, letting them know nothing would phase her, however that breath must've been louder than she thought because two heads looked in her direction.

Rick met Kate eyes, and a tear rolled down her cheek. Kate saw something in Rick's eyes, but she couldn't name it.

She couldn't stand here like a fool, so she ran back to the entrance.

"Kate! Wait please!" Rick shouted pushing Gina off of him.

"Oh c'mon Ricky, she'll be fine, now where were we?" Gina said leaning up to kiss him again.

"Stop it Gina! You kissed me! You! I didn't ask you to, and I sure didn't want you to! Go bother someone else," Rick stated angrily as he ran to catch up to Kate.

"You know what! Any guy would want the chance to be with me! I can get anyone I want," Gina rolled her eyes. "You guys are meant for each other!" Gina shouted as he disappeared around the corner.

* * *

Kate was just about to cross the street, when Rick caught up to her and pulled her into his chest.

"Kate please! It wasn't what it looked like! I swear!"

Kate took a deep breath to calm herself down. "Rick, why does it matter. You can do whatever you want, it's not like we're dating. You want to be with Gina? Be with Gina! Nobody's stopping you!" Kate said in an almost defeated voice.

Rick spoke softly in turn pleading with her, "Kate listen to me, you don't mean that. I know I've only known you for about 3 days Kate, but we're more than two friends. Now, I don't care if I have to hold you down to hear me out, but you will, and if you're still angry I'll let you go. Please."

"Kate huffed a breath, "Fine, you have 2 minutes. Explain."

* * *

_35 Minutes Earlier..._

_After Kate left the classroom, Rick gave her some space before he met her at the benches. He needed to figure out what was going on with her. He needed to fix this. Whatever 'this' was anyways._

_Rick started walking down the hallway, when Gina? Thats who he thought it was came up to him. _

_"Hey Rick!"_

_"Uh hi, sorry I really have to go."_

_"You're meeting with Kate right?"_

_"Uh yeah, how- how'd you know that?"_

_"I found the note on the floor that she opened in class, I just assumed it was from you."_

_"Well yeah it was, so I'm going to go, bye."_

_"She left."_

_Rick turned back around to face her, "What? What are you talking about?"_

_"I saw her leave, Rick. She looked like she was in a hurry. Then when she got in the car with Josh, I couldn't believe it."_

_"Josh? Who's Josh?"_

_"Kate's ex-boyfriend," Gina said with a slight smirk on her face._

_Rick was shocked, he thought they were- Oh who was he kidding, of course she didn't like him. What girl like that would want somebody like him._

_"Look Gina, I..I've got to go. I'll see you around," and without another word Rick walked back through the gym and outside into the back field._

_Watching Rick leave, a devious smile formed on Gina's lips: her plan worked! It was too easy._

* * *

_Leaning up against the back wall Rick couldn't help how defeated he felt. He wanted to get to know Kate. He wanted her. He didn't want her as just a friend. He wanted her in every way possible._

_Closing his eyes, Rick just breathed in the fresh air, trying to block out everything that just happened. _

_"Hey Ricky..."_

_Oh god, what the hell is she doing here?_

_"Look Gina I'd really like to be al-_

_Abruptly cutting him off, Gina backed Rick into the brick wall, "Shh no talking," and with that she forced her lips onto his. _

_Rick had no time to react until he felt her prodding tongue trying to part his lips. Out of shock his hands flew up and grabbed her hips planning on pushing her off of him when he heard a sudden intake of breath from a few foot steps down._

_Gina finally let go of him and they both turned their heads towards Kate who looked like her world just collapsed and before he knew he watched her run from wherever she came from._

_"Kate! Wait please!" Rick shouted pushing Gina off of him._

_"Oh c'mon Ricky, she'll be fine, now where were we?" Gina said leaning up to kiss him again._

_"Stop it Gina! You kissed me! You! I didn't ask you to, and I sure didn't want you to! Go bother someone else," Rick stated angrily as he ran to catch up to Kate._

_"You know what! Any guy would want the chance to be with me! I can get anyone I want," Gina rolled her eyes. "You guys are meant for each other!" Gina shouted as he disappeared around the corner._

* * *

Rick told her the story from beginning to end in an exact two minutes.

"Kate I promise that's what happened. She told me you left, and she kissed me, I definitely didn't want to kiss her."

"Look Rick it's fine, you don't need to explain yourself. So lets just leave it be."

"And what if I don't want to?" Rick stated.

"What?"

"Kate. I don't nor will ever want to kiss her. You know why?" Rick asked cupping her cheek tenderly.

"I... no why?" Kate whispered avoiding his steady gaze.

"Because," Rick said lifting her chin so their eyes met.

"I want you," and before he could stop himself his lips came crashing down on hers.

XXXX

Here's the new chapter as promised! Hope you guys enjoy it! Reviews are very much appreciated. More reviews=More Writing! LOL

-B


	5. Chapter 5

_Previously on "The New Boy"_

_"Kate. I don't nor will ever want to kiss her. You know why?" Rick asked cupping her cheek tenderly._

_"I... no why?" Kate whispered avoiding his steady gaze._

_"Because," Rick said lifting her chin so their eyes met._

_"I want you," and before he could stop himself his lips came crashing down on hers._

* * *

The feel of Rick's lips on hers felt like a dream. At first it was just a chaste kiss, but when he began to pull away Kate followed and tangled her hands in his velvety smooth locks.

Kate couldn't help but moan when she felt his arms wrap around her waist, pulling her closer to him, if that was even possible.

It felt like an eternity before they both parted taking in deep breaths just smiling at each other and taking it in before Rick spoke.

"Wow, that was..."

"Yeah I know."

"Rick, about what happened before-

"Kate, no please believe me when I tell you I want nothing to do with Gina. I only want you. You and nobody else. You're extraordinary, Kate. And I don't care if this is crazy because we've only known each other for such a short time, but I feel like complete when I'm with you. I don't know what it is about you, but I like you Kate, I really like you. And I want the chance to show you how great we can be together. Please?"

Kate hadn't spoken yet, she still couldn't believe that this boy wanted her, wanted to be with her. It was hard after the Drew debacle, but with Rick, it was different. He was different. She knew now that he wouldn't hurt her, she trusted him, and that was enough.

Not realizing how long she kept Rick waiting, she came back to reality to hear him rambling, and he needed to be stopped.

"Rick."

"Kate look I know what you saw-

"Rick!"

"And I know it was bad, but I swear-

"Rick!," and to finally shut him up she pulled him in for a long, hard kiss.

"Rick listen to me. I don't care anymore. We can just forget what happened, okay? I like you too, a lot. It's just..."

"What is it?" Rick asked softly.

"I'm not the easiest person to get to know because I don't like to let people in. Letting people in means letting your guard down, and I don't do that. When I let my guard down, people let me down and end up hurting me." Kate was too ashamed to let Rick in on the secret, so she kept her head down, not looking him in the eye.

"Kate, look at me. I promise you I'll never hurt you. I care about you too much. I know what it's like to not be able to trust people, believe me. But when I tell you that I will never hurt you I mean it. Okay?"

A tear trickled down her cheek, over the sincerity of what Rick had just said. With the pad of his thumb, he gently wiped it away.

Kate nodded with a slight smile on her face, "Okay," Kate whispered and leaned her head into his chest. Rick was a bit taller than her, so her head fit perfectly beneath his. She was completely wrapped up in him and that was exactly where she needed to be.

* * *

Both Rick and Kate stood there in each others arms for who knows how long. They were together, thats all that mattered.

Gently, Rick lead Kate over to a huge oak tree next to the benches, where she sat in the V of his legs, while he sat up against the trunk.

Rick then wrapped his arms around her pulling her into his chest and breathing her in.

"Mmm, you smell like cherries, y'know that?"

Kate laughed out loud. _God he loved her laugh. He would spend the rest of his life making her laugh like she did in this moment._

"Cherries huh? Well that's new."

"Well it's the truth, ooh so what do I smell like?" Rick asked with a silly grin on his face.

"Hmm, you smell like...

"You need a shower."

Kate kissed him quickly, got up and began to run ahead.

"Hey get back here!" Rick shouted, proceeding to get up and grab her.

"C'mon slow poke!"

"Who you calling slow," and with that Rick grabbed her and spun her up in the air.

Kate let out a little shriek in surprise when he lowered her to the ground in his lap and began tickling her to the point of tears.

"Rick stop! Please! I surrender! Stop!"

"Nuh uh, not until you tell me I smell like the handsome, rugged, masculine man I am!" and he continued tickling her.

"Okay, okay, okay! Richard Rogers, you smell better than the handsome, rugged, masculine man I know you are! God, please no more!"

"Good girl," and with that he laid down with her head on his chest, both staring up into the light blue sky.

* * *

Breaking the silence enveloping them, Rick asked, "Hey Kate?"

"Hmmm?"

"Did something happen?"

"What do you mean?" Kate asked curious to what he was trying to say.

"Well I mean, like with Gina," Rick said regretting it the minute it left his lips.

"Why do you think something happened?" Kate said lifting her head to look him in the eye.

"Well remember when she came up to me in the hallway?"

"Yeah."

"Well I don't know you just seemed like you were upset at me or something. Were you?"

Knowing this was going to have to be dealt with sooner or later, Kate chose to get it over with.

"Rick I wasn't nor am I upset at you. It was Gina who made me angry."

Letting her continue, Rick waited patiently until she began to explain to him that they used to be friends until the night that changed everything...

"God Kate, I had no idea. Kate I'm sorry, I wouldn't of even said anything to her if I'd known what she did too you," Rick said guiltily.

"Hey shh, no. You nothing to feel sorry about. You didn't know. I was going to tell you at the benches, but when I saw her kissing you, it was like Drew all over again," Kate said burrowing herself deeper into the warmth of his solid chest.

"Thank you for telling me, Kate. I know it was probably hard for you to, but I'm always here for you, no matter what. You can tell me anything."

"I know I can," Kate said reaching up to clasp there fingers together in a tight embrace.

Right then and there, Kate knew this was right where she was meant to be. Rick was the one for her.

They both began to doze off in each other's arms with the same thought on their minds:

_I think I'm falling in love._

XXXXXX

Hey guys here's the next chapter! Hope I did it justice. I still have plans for these two so the story isn't over yet, don't worry!

Please review! Stay tuned for the next chapter hopefully up tomorrow or later today!

-B


	6. Chapter 6

_Previously on "The New Boy"_

_"Thank you for telling me, Kate. I know it was probably hard for you to, but I'm always here for you, no matter what. You can tell me anything."_

_"I know I can," Kate said reaching up to clasp there fingers together in a tight embrace._

_Right then and there, Kate knew this was right where she was meant to be. Rick was the one for her._

_They both began to doze off in each other's arms with the same thought on their minds:_

_I think I'm falling in love._

* * *

Not knowing how long they were both lying there, Rick was the first to wake up. Finally realizing where he was and who he was with, Rick couldn't help but smile lovingly at the brunette sleeping in his arms. He couldn't help but begin to run his fingers gently through her hair.

"I can feel you staring. It's creepy." Kate mumbled still half asleep.

"Well who could blame me, my beautiful girlfriend is lying in my arms," Rick said unable to stop the word coming out of his mouth.

Kate froze, and for a second Rick thought he scared her away, but they she surprised him by leaning up and kissing him gently on the lips.

"Girlfriend huh?"

"Well I...I um. If you want to be? Do you want to be? If you don't I get it, but-

Kate once again kissed him, hard just to shut him up, "Shh. Rick, I'd love to be your girlfriend." Kate said giving him her 1000-watt smile reserved just for him.

"Really?" Rick asked hopefully.

"Really," Kate answered stroking his cheek, softly.

Kate then laid back down into the confines of his warm chest. She buried her head into the crook of his neck pressing soft kisses to the tendons of his neck.

"Mmmm, don't stop, feels good," Rick mumbled in a hazy state.

Kate continued her assault on his neck until she reached his lips. She pulled away looking into Ricks eyes. His pupils darkened by the minute, and before she knew it he flipped them so he was on top and his lips dove into the cavern of her mouth.

His tongue gently swiped over her lips, begging for entrance, which she quickly gave him. Their tongues tangled fore dominance, as Kate began to slide her hands up his shirt, to find his solid, traceable abs.

Rick groaned at the feeling, and just as he was about to feel more of her two sprinklers on either side of them sprayed them down.

"Rick! C'mon we're going to get soaked."

"Who cares!"

"I do, c'mon!"

"Okay fine!"

Rick stood up and they both ran for cover, but as they were reaching the end of the field, Rick grabbed her and spun her around, both sporting matching grins.

"Rick! Stop!" Kate said attempting to glare at him, but a smile took over instead. Rick continued spinning her around until he lowered her down, in front of him.

They were as close as possible to each other, and all Rick could do was stare at this beautiful girl who he could now call his girlfriend standing right in front of him. They were both sopping wet and probably looked like a mess, but they were messes together.

Rick looked deep into Kate's eyes, pushed some hair out of her face while stroking her cheek, "God Kate, you're so beautiful."

Kate couldn't help but blush and look at the ground as a tear raced down her cheek.

"Hey don't cry Kate. What's wrong?"

"No, it's not that, it's just nobody has ever said that to me before, Rick."

"Well get used to it, because you Kate Beckett, are the most beautiful girl I've ever laid eyes on."

Kate was on him in an instant. She kissed him, pulled back, and shouted, "Race you!"

She started to run out of the sprinklers, knowing he was right behind her. She knew she was right when he grabbed her hand and they both ran together towards his car.

* * *

"Hey I totally won!" Rick whined.

"Nuh uh, no way. I won. I touched the car first," Kate said sticking her tongue out at him in the process."

"Thats so not fair, I didn't know you had to do that!"

"Boo hoo, I still won."

"Fine, just because you're my girlfriend, I'll let you win," Rick said smirking.

As fast as he said it, Kate twisted his ear.

"Hey! Ouch! Apples! Apples!" Rick screamed.

"What was that for?" Rick said pouting.

"Thats for thinking you let me win," Kate said giving him her sternest glare.

"Ugh fine. You won, fair and square."

"Good boy. That's what I like to hear."

Rick then opened the door for Kate, "After you m'lady," Rick said in that same awful british accent he used the first day.

Kate just smiled at her silly boyfriend, and climbed in.

Rick then came around, and started the car.

"So where are we off too?" Kate asked.

"I was going to bring you home, but do you want to come to my place?"

Knowing what Kate was already thinking, he chimed in "I promise no funny business. We can just order pizza and watch some movies. Unless you have plans tonight?"

"No I don't have any plans, but I'll come under one condition. I get to pick the movie."

"But-

"Fine I guess you're dropping me off at home then."

"Okay, okay. You can pick the movie, but I pick the second one, deal?"

"You've got yourself a deal."

XXXXXXX

Here's the next chapter, sorry its a bit short. I have a ton of work on my plate, which I need to get done, so I couldn't write as much as I wanted too. However next chapter will delve a little deeper into both Rick and Kate's lives. (Fluff and a little drama in there).

Please Review! And follow or favorite if you'd like!

-B


	7. Chapter 7

_Previously On The New Boy..._

_"So where are we off too?" Kate asked._

_"I was going to bring you home, but do you want to come to my place?"_

_Knowing what Kate was already thinking, he chimed in "I promise no funny business. We can just order pizza and watch some movies. Unless you have plans tonight?"_

_"No I don't have any plans, but I'll come under one condition. I get to pick the movie."_

_"But-_

_"Fine I guess you're dropping me off at home then."_

_"Okay, okay. You can pick the movie, but I pick the second one, deal?"_

_"You've got yourself a deal."_

_XXXXXXX_

Driving through the streets towards Rick's house, Kate began to fiddle with the radio.

Flipping through the stations she finally settled on a song that always made her smile: _She Will Be Loved by Maroon 5._

Before she knew it she started singing along.

_ I drove for miles and miles and wound up at your door._

_ I've had you so many times but somehow I want more._

_ I don't mind spending everyday, out on your corner in the pouring rain look for the girl with the broken smile ask her if she wants to stay a while._

_ She will be loved and she will be loved..._

Rick couldn't help but stare and listen to this beautiful girl. Wait, no. _His girlfriend_, sing.

_God, she has a beautiful voice._

"What?"

"Huh?"

"You were staring," Kate said with a smirk playing on her lips.

"Sorry. I couldn't help it. You realize you have an amazing voice, right?"

Kate just rolled her eyes, "Yeah right."

"No, I'm serious. You're perfect," Rick said looking at her lovingly then gently grasping her hand mindlessly massaging her knuckles with his thumb.

"You're not so bad yourself, Rick."

"Oh yeah? You haven't heard nothin' yet," Rick said turning it up preparing to sing...

_And she will be loved!_

_She will be loved!_

_She will be loved!_

"No, no more!," Kate shouted in a fit of laughter at his awful, pitchy voice.

"No way here's the chorus!"

_I don't mind spending everyday out on your corner in the pouring rain_

_Look for the girl with the broken smile, ask her if she wants to stay a while_

_And she will be loved_

_And Kate will be loved_

_Kate will be loved_

_And she will be loved._

Pulling into his driveway, not even realizing what he said until he said it, Rick thought he scared her away, turning towards her he was confused with the look on her face.

"You- Did you just say? You...You love me?"

"Kate, listen to me. I didn't mean to scare you off, but I... I think I do. I know we've known each other for such a short time, but I'm different when I'm with you. I'm a better person. You make me a better person. This may sound cheesy, but you complete me, Kate. I mean it. I've never felt like this with anybody else before. I...I love you, Kate."

Kate couldn't say anything. She knew if she did a small sob would escape. How could this boy be so perfect?

"Kate I'm sorry, I shouldn't-

"No, Rick." She lifted her hands, cupped his cheeks and gave him a slow, passionate kiss.

"I think I love you too," Kate said lovingly giving him a bright smile.

"Sitting in the front seat for either two minutes or two hours Rick and Kate couldn't take their eyes off of each other as they just exclaimed their love for each other.

* * *

Grabbing onto her hand, linking their fingers together Rick led Kate through his front door and to the couch in his living room.

"You want something to drink," Rick asked walking towards the kitchen.

"Nope nothing, just you," Kate said with a dopey grin on her face.

"Oh now look whose cheesy," Rick teased coming to sit next to her, guiding her into his chest.

"Oh shut up, you love it!"

"I do. I love you." Rick said feeling Kate still in his arms.

"Kate, too much? I...I- I'm- Ignore me."

"Rick! It's okay, really. If you'd stop talking you'd let me say, I love you too."

And right when the words left her lips his lips claimed hers. Kate moaned into the kiss. Ricks large hands spanned her waist, while he pulled her on top of him. Kate moved over him to straddle him, slightly rolling her hips against his.

"God Kate, you're killing me!"

"Easy big boy, how about that movie?" And with that she jumped from his lap grabbed the remote and turned the TV on.

"Oh you little tease! Not fair, Kate!"

"Oh what ever do you mean?"

"Just wait, I'll get you back for that one."

"Oh, I bet." And with that she settled back into his chest, pressing play.

"What movie are we watching?" Rick asked curiously.

"The Notebook!"

"Aww no. Chick flick? Kaaate!"

"Hey! Not my problem. You said I could choose and I chose. C'mon it's not that bad. Please, just trust me?"

"Okay fine, but only because you said please," Rick said throwing her a wink.

"Oh, you are just impossible, you know that?"

"Oh I know I am, but you still love me."

"Guilty," Kate said giving him a quick kiss.

Both settling into each other's arms in the middle of the couch, Kate and _even_ Rick couldn't help from being thrown into Noah and Allie's love story; both thinking that their life was turning into one as well.

XXXXXXX

Hey guys! Sorry its been a while for an update. I've been stressed with school, but soon I have a week break so hopefully I can get some writing done. I have some ideas for the future chapters: angst and fluff. But if you guys have some others PM me or Review! I'd appreciate it!

Hope you enjoy! Have a great weekend!

Follow, Favorite, or Review if you'd like!

-B


	8. Chapter 8

_Previously On The New Boy:_

_"What movie are we watching?" Rick asked curiously._

_"The Notebook!"_

_"Aww no. Chick flick? Kaaate!"_

_"Hey! Not my problem. You said I could choose and I chose. C'mon it's not that bad. Please, just trust me?"_

_"Okay fine, but only because you said please," Rick said throwing her a wink._

_"Oh, you are just impossible, you know that?"_

_"Oh I know I am, but you still love me."_

_"Guilty," Kate said giving him a quick kiss._

_Both settling into each other's arms in the middle of the couch, Kate and even Rick couldn't help from being thrown into Noah and Allie's love story; both thinking that their life was turning into one as well._

_XXXXXXXX_

Watching as Noah and Allie found their love again on the dock in the pouring rain, Kate could've sworn she heard a sniffle.

Looking up she was proven correct. Peeking up at him from his shoulder she saw her boyfriend. The boyfriend who hated "chick flicks" tearing up.

"Seriously?" Kate said about to burst out into a fit of laughter.

"What?" Rick asked not knowing what he did.

"You are such a girl!"

"Hey no- I...I am not- There- there was dust in my eye!"

"Oh really? So you weren't tearing up?"

"What! No way! Me? Cry? You're crazy!" Rick scoffed.

All Kate had to do was glare at him until he cracked.

"Ugh. Okay. Okayy! I cried, but just a little. I mean they are just so- I don't know... It's just- Does it make me a girl? Really? God I-

Kate knew she had to shut him up and there was only one way. So she leaned her head up and quieted him with a short though passionate filled kiss.

"Shhh. It doesn't make you a girl, Rick. It makes you an even sweeter guy than I thought you were. You're perfect."

Rick couldn't help but beam at her. She thought he was perfect? She had no idea how perfect she was!

Immediately Rick claimed her lips with his own with as much passion as Noah possessed kissing Allie in the rain now being shown on the screen.

Kate sat up more and threw her left leg over his lap, effectively straddling him. Rick couldn't help but grown at the sensation of her rolling her hips against his. Pulling apart, for much a needed breath, he immediately attacked her neck.

"God, Rick" Kate gasped

Rick just moaned against her neck. She felt his grin as he licked and nipped at the tendons of her neck.

Knowing things were getting a little heated, they needed to slow down,"Rick..." Kate couldn't form any words as Rick continued his assault on her neck.

"Rick... Babe... Oh God. Rick stop." Kate gasped gently pulling away from him.

"What? What's wrong? Damn't. I'm sorry! Kate I went to far. I'm so sorry-

"Rick!"

"What?"

"It's okay! It takes two to tango, remember? And who said I didn't enjoy it?"

"Really? You did?"

"Of course I did, babe! But I just don't want to move too fast. I just rather take it slow. Know what I mean? I'm sorry. I just... I don't know..." Kate said unable to look him in the eyes.

"Hey, Kate. No. It's alright. I just, I can't control myself with you. I've never felt like this with anyone. You just bring it out of me. But, we'll take it slow, okay?" Rick said gently lifting her chin so she could see the pure love shining from his eyes.

"You mean that? Because I don't want you to think you're waiting on me to y'know... I don't want you to hate me if it doesn't happen right away. I'm just not that kind of girl. There are plenty others who are willing to put out instantly, but I can't. I'm sorry, Rick. I just can't."

"Kate. Baby, no! God, no! I love you, Kate. I can never hate you. Ever. I know you're not like every other girl. That's what makes you special. Okay? I'm not ready to either. So, it's not only you. One thing I do know, is that I want us to get there someday. But no matter how long that is, I'll always be here. Always." Rick said pulling her into his chest and kissing her temple.

Hearing those words Kate knew she was about to burst into tears. Not of sadness, but of joy from the boy whose arms she was in.

"It's ok, Kate. Let it out. I'm right here. Shhh..."

After who knows how long, Kate finally lifted her head to give him a chaste kiss on his lips. "Thank you, Rick. Sorry I got so emotional. I just never felt so- so loved in my life, until you."

"Well you'll have to get used to that. Now c'mere, want to cuddle?"

"You're pretty perfect, y'know that?"

"Oh I've heard it once or twice."

Kate couldn't help but smile at Rick and leaned into him. As her head rested in his lap, Rick began to mindlessly run his fingers through her silky chestnut locks. His gaze settled on his work of gently stroking her hair, as hers bore into the movie in front of them.

"You're staring, Rick."

"I know. I can't help it, you know that. Now watch the movie."

Kate just shook her head at him, grinned, and turned her attention back to the TV, being lulled to sleep by the languid movements of Ricks fingers caressing her hair.

XXXXXXX

Sorry, it's kind of a filler. I have an idea for the next (much longer) chapter thats going to bring a little drama into the story, but don't worry: Not too much!

Hope you guys enjoy this!

Please review, favorite, or follow if you'd like!

-B


	9. Chapter 9

_Previously On The New Boy:_

_"Well you'll have to get used to that. Now c'mere, want to cuddle?"_

_"You're pretty perfect, y'know that?"_

_"Oh I've heard it once or twice."_

_Kate couldn't help but smile at Rick and leaned into him. As her head rested in his lap, Rick began to mindlessly run his_ fingers_ through her silky chestnut locks. His gaze settled on his work of gently stroking her hair, as hers bore into the movie in front of them._

_"You're staring, Rick."_

_"I know. I can't help it, you know that. Now watch the movie."_

_Kate just shook her head at him, grinned, and turned her attention back to the TV, being lulled to sleep by the languid movements of Ricks fingers caressing her hair._

_ XXXXXXX_

Opening her eyes, Kate was confused to where she was until she heard Rick's voice, talking on the phone?

"Sweetheart I have to be quiet, Kate's sleeping. I know, I know. I should tell her. Look I will. It's just not the right time. I just- I don't know. I will soon though. I miss you too. I wish I could be with you now, but you...we know I can't. Maybe soon I can come up, and we can spend the night together. You know how much I miss that, Rick said laughing, hinting towards something Kate was afraid to find out about. I'll try to call soon, but I just need to make sure it's not around Kate. Not yet anyway. I love you so much, Lex. Bye, baby."

Hearing Rick tell _Lex, _or whoever she was, I love you, Kate was about to break down into tears.

She felt her heart break in two.

This was worse than Drew, she loved Rick.

_But of course. He was just using her. Was this a joke to him? Duh! This is why I don't do boyfriends. This is why I don't get involved with anyone. They always let me down. I have to get out of here._

Hearing Rick's footsteps, Kate felt a tear trickle down her cheek. She wiped it away furiously just in time for him to notice she way awake.

"Hey sleepyhead, you hungry? We can order in and just chill out tonight," Rick said with a hopeful smile on her face.

Masking all of her sadness, she smiled at him and said, "I'd love to, but I actually have to go. My mom needs some help, so I gotta go. Sorry."

Gathering all of her things in a rush, she walked towards the door, trying to get away from him as fast as possible before the floodgates opened.

"Kate! Slow down," Rick said gently tugging her shoulder for her to face him.

Before she could stop it a tear broke free, "What do you want, Rick. I have to go," Kate said not looking up at him.

"Hey, Kate. What's going on. C'mon, look at me."

"Nothing, I'm fine, I just have to go now."

"Baby, please? What'd I do?"

"I'm not your baby, but Lex is right?" And with that she was out the door in a flash.

_Lex? Baby? Holy shit! No, she heard me? I thought she was asleep. God! I'm so stupid!_

_Wait?_

_Why would she be so upset? Oh no._

_She thought... She thinks Lex is my- girlfriend? No! Oh god, Kate. No. _

_I have to tell her! What am I doing go after her!_

Rick ran out the door, looking down the street he hoped she would be close because she would have to be walking.

There! He saw her figure about to turn on the corner.

"Kate!"

She kept on walking, not even acknowledging him.

"Kate! Wait up! Please! Kate!"

Running down the street Rick was a few strides away, finally reaching her.

Breathing heavily, he caught his break and finally let out, "Kate, stop. Please. Just let me explain."

"Explain? Explain what, Rick? Oh let me guess. I already have a girlfriend. Looks like you forgot to mention it," Kate scoffed.

"Kate, no. You have it all wrong. I swear just give me five minutes to explain."

"Fine, five minutes. Explain," Kate said crossing her arms waiting for him to break her heart again.

Okay, at my old school I was walking home from school, and there was this girl sitting on the curb outside her house crying hysterically. I had no idea who she was, so I went up to her and tried to see what was wrong. I didn't want to just leave her there, so I sat next to her just to try and comfort her. I'd seen her around school before, but she always stuck to herself. She didn't have that many friends. Rick recalled the entire story to Kate of how he met Lex or really Alexis, the girl who lost her mother at such a young age.

* * *

"Are you alright?" Rick asked gently.

Sniffling Lex spoke up, "I'm- I'm fine."

"Look if you don't want to talk to me it's fine. I just saw you crying here and I couldn't leave you alone."

"It's a really long story."

"I have time."

"Well okay. My mom- she a...she died. I just got home an hour ago and my dad told me she was in a car accident on her way home. She died on impact. Instantly," Alexis said immediately breaking down into violent sobs."

Rick then put his arm around her, her head leaning on his shoulder. "Just let it out. It'll be ok. Shhh."

After a little while, Alexis lifted her head up wiping the stray tears still rolling down her cheeks.

"Thank you. I'm sorry for-"

"Hey, no. It's okay. I know how you feel. My cousin died a few months ago from a car accident. I was a mess. I still think about him, but it'll get better."

"I hope it does. I just can't think of how I'll be able to get through life without my mom. I can't believe she's gone. Just like that."

Alexis cried for a few more minutes. Rick held her through it, whispering sweet nothings in her ear to calm her down.

"Thank you, I'm... I'm Alexis."

"I'm Rick."

"I know- Well I...I've heard of you around school."

"Listen, if you ever need anybody to talk to or just someone to lean on, I live right next door," Rick explained pointing to his house.

"Thank you. Honestly, I don't have many friends because I'm new here, but that really would be nice. Thank you, Rick. I really appreciate it."

"You don't have to thank me. Nobody should have to go through something like this alone."

"Well, I should go in and see my dad. I'll see you around."

"Wait, Alexis. Here's my number. If you need to call me or text me, I'm here for you."

"Thank you, Rick." Quickly Alexis gave him a hug. "Thank you."

Both walking back into their houses, they knew that, that was the start of one of the strongest friendships they've ever had before.

* * *

"Oh my God, Rick. I'm such an idiot. I thought- You must hate me," Kate said burying her face in her hands.

"Kate, you're not an idiot. Just human. I know it must've sounded bad on the phone. But we are just friends, best friends. I feel like we're family."

Rick pulled Kate into his arms, kissing the top of her head. "Never Kate, I could never hate you."

Wrapping her arms around his broad frame, Kate breathed in his scent. "I'm so sorry, Rick. God, I love you."

"I love you too, Kate. Always."

Standing there in each others arms, both Rick and Kate knew that they were meant to be together. No matter where life brought them. Through any ups and downs, they'd make it.

XXXXXXXXX

Hey guys, this chapter took on a life of its own. I hope you enjoyed it. This is not the end. I'm not even sure how long this story will be, but I have a ton of ideas and I just can't end it yet.

Please review, favorite, or follow if you'd like!

-B


	10. Chapter 10

Previously on The New Boy...

"Oh my God, Rick. I'm such an idiot. I thought- You must hate me," Kate said burying her face in her hands.

"Kate, you're not an idiot. Just human. I know it must've sounded bad on the phone. But we are just friends, best friends. I feel like we're family."

Rick pulled Kate into his arms, kissing the top of her head. "Never Kate, I could never hate you."

Wrapping her arms around his broad frame, Kate breathed in his scent. "I'm so sorry, Rick. God, I love you."

"I love you too, Kate. Always."

Standing there in each others arms, both Rick and Kate knew that they were meant to be together. No matter where life brought them. Through any ups and downs, they'd make it.

XXXXXXXX

(This chapter is a high T rating, it can be sort of considered M, but not heavily at all)

Kissing Rick's neck, taking out him out of his daze, while standing in each others arms, Kate broke the silence.

"Hey, Rick?"

"Hmm?"

"Well before...well all of what happened before, we were going to order in and rent a movie. Still up for that?"

"If I'm with you, I'm up for anything." Rick said genuinely.

Blushing, Kate grabbed his hand and they strolled back to Rick's house.

* * *

"Mmmm, so what are you up for Chinese, Italian, Thai... Me?" Rick asked suggestively, placing hot, wet kisses on the side of her neck.

"Hmmm... That's a hard one. Mmmm, I think I'll go with... Chinese!" Kate laughed watching his smile turn into a pout.

"Katherine Beckett, you are evil."

"Oh shush, you love it."

"Nope, you have that wrong."

Kate looked at him questioningly, "I do?"

"Yes, I don't love it, I love you." Rick said before leaning in for a long, slow kiss.

"Mr. Rodgers, I had no idea you were such a sap." Kate said grinning.

"Oh well there is a lot you don't know about me."

"Oh is that true?"

"Yes, yes it is." Rick said both him and Kate leaning in simultaneously.

"Hey, Rick?"

"Yes?"

"You going to kiss me yet?"

"That's affirmative." Rick's lip crashed onto hers.

Moaning at the feeling of Rick's lips on hers, she wrapped her arms around his neck, tangling her hands in her hair. He took his time kissing her, sweeping his tongue across her lips, successfully seeking entrance into her mouth. As their tongues tangled in a dance of pure love and desperation for more, Rick slowly moved above her laying them down on the couch. Separating for a much needed breath, Rick began an assault on her neck, nipping at her, then soothing her with his tongue.

"God, Rick," Kate gasped out.

"Feels good, huh?" Rick smirked against her neck.

"Mmmm, yeah."

Moving up her neck and back to her lips, Kate and Rick's tangled once again. As their kiss grew more heated, Rick slowly began inching his hand up Kate's side. Sliding his hand up outside her shirt towards her breast, he needed her permission before moving further. He didn't want to push or pressure her into something she didn't want to do.

"Kate."

"Hmm, what? What's wrong?" Kate said opening her eyes to see his concern etched into his eyes.

"Is...is this okay?" Rick said looking down to where his hand would soon be resting.

Smiling at how much he cared about her, she grasped his hand, sliding it up to where they both wanted it.

"More than okay." And her lips crashed into his.

Getting lost in the kiss, Kate was on fire. She couldn't concentrate on anything, except the feeling of Rick's tongue tangling with hers, and his hand beginning to lightly squeeze her breast.

"Mmmm, Rick..."

Just as she was about to start inching his shirt up, her phone rang.

_Seriously? Ugh_

"Ignore it." Rick stated, going back attacking her neck with wet kisses.

"Rick... I...I can't- It...It might be my- my mom."

"Give me one second." Kate said reaching down for her cell phone, seeing her mom's name flashing on the screen.

"Hi, Mom. Oh, I'm sorry, I never called. I'm at Rick's house. Yeah... We're watching a moviee!" Kate squeaked out as she felt Rick begin to nip at her earlobe.

"No, I'm fine. I uh... yeah, okay." Kate said trying to focus on what her mother was saying while Rick was doing sinful things to her neck.

"I'll be home soon. Okay, no problem. Wait what? I guess that could work. I'll talk to him. See you soon, love you!" Kate said pushing Rick off her gently.

"What'd she say?"

"She said that they want to meet you." Kate said unsurely, hoping that it wouldn't scare him off.

"They do? Really? Why, if you don't mind me asking?"

"Well I guess they want to meet the boy who I've been spending so much time with."

"Well in that case, I can't wait."

"You're sure? Look, I don't want you to be uncomfortable or feel weird. I would understand if you didn't-"

"Kate, I want to. I would tell you if I didn't want too. I want to know you, know all of you. And what better way is there to accomplish that then meeting your parents, and hearing those oh so interesting stories of the young Kate Beckett."

"Don't even think about it. Oh God, what did I get myself into?."

"The time of your life." Rick said winking at her.

"Now I'm going to order the chinese, you pick another movie. Meet back in five." Rick said giving her a quick kiss before going to order the food.

* * *

Both meeting back at the couch, they snuggled up to each other.

"I ordered a bit of everything, so we can just veg out."

"Rick! Everything? You didn't have to do that."

"I know, but I'm starved and it's more fun."

"God your such a nine-year old."

"Your nine-year old."

"What am I a pedophile now?"

"You started it." Rick said sticking his tongue out at her.

"Shut up."

"So, what are we watching?"

"I'll let you wait and find out."

Just as Rick was about to ask her again, the star wars theme came on and a smile lit up his face.

"Best. Girlfriend. Ever."

XXXXXXXX

Hey guys, here's the next chapter, hope you enjoy! Next chapter, we'll meet the parents! Happy almost Valentine's Day!

Please _Review_, _Follow_, and _Favorite_!

-B


	11. Chapter 11

_Both meeting back at the couch, they snuggled up to each other._

_"I ordered a bit of everything, so we can just veg out."_

_Previously on The New Boy:_

_"Rick! Everything? You didn't have to do that."_

_"I know, but I'm starved and it's more fun."_

_"God your such a nine-year old."_

_"Your nine-year old."_

_"What am I a pedophile now?"_

_"You started it." Rick said sticking his tongue out at her._

_"Shut up."_

_"So, what are we watching?"_

_"I'll let you wait and find out."_

_Just as Rick was about to ask her again, the star wars theme came on and a smile lit up his face._

_"Best. Girlfriend. Ever."_

* * *

(The beginning of this chapter includes Jim and Johanna, and their feelings of meeting Rick)

That weekend, Rick and Kate spent every waking moment together. They got to know each other, all the good and all the bad.

Kate's parents were adamant with their daughter spending so much time with a boy she just met, but Kate told them that they would have dinner on Wednesday night, so they could meet Rick properly.

It being Monday morning, Wednesday was not far away. Both Jim and Johanna were nervous to meet Rick, being that Kate had never brought a boy home. Especially to meet her parents. This was an all time first. For Kate and them. Hopefully it would go well.

"Jim, would you just relax." Johanna said rolling her eyes at her husband's nervousness towards meeting Katie's boyfriend.

"Relax! Relax? How can I relax? What if he has a tattoo? What if- Oh my God! What if he got Katie to get one. My little girl... I'm going to kill him."

"Jim! Stop. Calm down. Now you're just making yourself nervous. It's not even Wednesday yet, okay? Let's go down and make breakfast for Katie, alright? When the time comes, you can freak out over nothing as much as you'd like." Johanna said with a laugh heading downstairs, hearing Jim grumble to himself.

"Katie! You almost ready?" Johanna called from the kitchen.

"Yeah, Mom! Almost ready!"

"Okay, breakfast's done!"

"I'm here. Looks good, but I have to run Mom, Rick's picking me up."

"At least take a bite, please?"

Quickly, taking a bite of the toast, she kisses both her parents cheeks, "Bye Mom. Bye Dad! Love you!"

"Love you too, sweetheart. Have a good day at school!"

"I will, love you!"

Walking over to the window, watching as Kate jumped into Ricks arms engulfing him in a bear hug, Jim couldn't help but smile. It seemed like his little Katie was actually falling in love. And who knows? Maybe Wednesday won't be so bad.

* * *

"Rick!" Kate shouted running over to him and jumping into his arms, landing a sloppy kiss on his lips.

"Mmmm, and good morning to me. I missed you." Rick said giving her another chaste kiss.

"Its barely been a day."

"A day without you." Rick said giving her his sappiest grin.

"My boyfriend, the sap. But I missed you too."

"Knew it! Now you ready to go? Its- crap we're going to be late! Hop in."

"Then let's go!"

* * *

Walking hand and hand to Kate's first period class, Rick kissed her on the cheek, "Meet me under the tree for lunch. Don't buy anything, I brought something."

"What'd you bring?"

"Ahh, that my dear Kate is a secret, for me to know and you to find out."

Kate just shook her head smiled and wound her arms around his neck, fusing her lips to his passionately.

When she pulled back, Rick was still reeling from that kiss. Kate then began to nibble on his ear. "You sure you don't want to tell me? I can be very persuasive."

"I- Mmm..." Rick was being drawn in by her wicked ways until he pulled back kissed her quickly and said, "Nope. Not telling. Love you!" He then headed for his own class, hearing the faint words of Kate saying _I love you too. _

* * *

Walking over to her desk, Kate put her bag down, but when she looked up two mischievous gray eyes, were leering at her.

"Hello Katie."

"What do you want, Tom?"

"So you turn me down, but now I hear you're going out with Rogers? Do you see the problem with that, Katie?"

"First of all, don't call me Katie. And yes, you heard right. There is no problem with it. I simply don't like you. Deal with it, and leave me the hell alone." Kate said sitting down, counting down the minutes until she could see Rick, even though class hasn't even started.

Putting his arms around her, Tom whispered, "Don't try to hide it. I know you want me."

"Stop it, Tom! Get off!" And she got up with her stuff, running out of the classroom.

Wiping the tears from her eyes, Kate ran into the bathroom sobbing. She needed, Rick. Knowing he was probably in class, Kate texted him:

_I need you. Come to the girls bathroom. Please, Rick._

Not expecting a reply for a while, Kate's phone buzzed.

_Stay there, I'm coming sweetheart. _

Smiling down at his text, Kate knew she had to be honest with him about Tom. He didn't even know who Tom was, but he would know if he kept harassing her.

"Kate? I'm here!"

"Rick?" Kate whispered, coming out of the stall.

"God, baby what happened?" Rick said pulling her into his arms.

Kate couldn't make out any words. Instead clung onto him like he was her lifeline and sobbed into his neck.

"Shh, Kate. I'm here. It's alright. I'm right here."

"Don't leave me, Rick."

"Hey, never. I'm always here. Always."

As her crying subsided, Rick needed to know what happened that made her so upset.

Turning her in his arms so he could see her face, he gently wiped the tears remaining on her cheeks.

"Can you tell me what happened?" Rick asked quietly, as not to startle her.

Sniffling a little Kate began to explain, "After you left, I walked into the classroom, and when I went to sit down, Tom Demming came in front of me and...and kept-

"What'd he do, Kate?" Rick said his voice rising with anger, not towards her, but Demming for making her this upset.

"He kept telling me that I wanted him. That it was wrong for me to be with you and that...that he knew I wanted him. But I swear to God Rick, he makes me sick. I only want you. I only love you! You have to believe me!"

"Kate, stop. I know that. I'm not angry at you, okay? I'm angry at him. If he knows about us, he shouldn't be harassing you like that. But I have to ask you something?"

"Yeah?"

"This isn't the first time something like this has happened with Demming, is it?"

Looking down, Kate felt ashamed.

"Baby, it's ok. You can tell me. I'm not going anywhere. You and me against the world." Rick said lightly kissing her lips.

"In eighth grade, I never talked to him. I didn't even think he thought I existed. He was what you could call the most popular kid in school. So throughout eighth grade, I didn't bump into him at all until the first day of high school. I was in the same algebra class as him and he asked me for help. He wanted me to tutor him. I agreed because he seemed nice and all, but when he came over everything changed. He...he tried to kiss me, and then he...

"He what, Kate."

"I could tell he wanted more, but I wasn't ready, I'm still not. I told him to stop but he just told me to be quiet and that it would feel good. He tried to get my first off, but I kicked him in the, y'know and then my parents came in. He left, probably scared of what would happen with my parents being there and all. So when he left, I just acted like nothing happened. I was too scared of what he would do to me, if I told anyone. I'm still scared." Kate said, while more tears spilled down her cheeks.

"You don't have to be scared anymore. Nothing's going to happen. I promise. Nothing will happen to you, not while I'm around."

"Promise?"

"I promise. I'll always protect you. But if he ever comes around you again, I want you to do exactly what you did today. I'll always come for you. Are you sure you don't want to tell anyone though? If we talk to your parents, maybe they can get him kicked out, Kate. He can't get away with what he did to you."

"No Rick, you can't. What if he finds out? What if he hurts you? He told me if I ever told anyone what happened, I'd be sorry. If something happened to you, I wouldn't be able to live with myself. Please Rick, don't. Just at least wait a little while, please!"

"Kate, I won't if you don't want me to. But if this ever happens again, or if he does something, I want to talk to your parents with you. He can't keep doing this. He just can't, Kate."

"Okay, if it happens again, we can talk to him. I promise, but not yet, Rick."

"Alright. Now do you want to get out of here? I'll take you home, we'll just tell the nurse you're not feeling well, okay?"

"No Rick, I want to stay with you! Don't leave me!" Kate said burying herself into the warmth of his chest.

"I won't. I'm going to go with you. I'll bring you home, and I'll stay with you. I won't leave you okay?"

"Okay, thank you, Rick. For everything. For being here. I've never felt this way with anyone before and I just don't know what I would do without you..."

Swiftly cutting her off, Rick brought his lips to hers.

"You won't have to know. You know why? Because I'm not going anywhere. I love you so much." Rick said kissing her head and bringing her in for a hug."

"I love you too."

"Now lets get out of here?"

"Sounds good to me."

XXXXXXXXXXX

Hey guys I'm so sorry its been so long since my last post, but I've been super busy. I know I said this chapter would be meeting the parents, but I wanted to show more of Kate's back story and I hate Demming so haha. Anyways the next chapter will be meeting the parents, but it won't be planned like it was supposed to be for Wednesday night. I hope you enjoyed this chapter!

Please Follow, Favorite, and Review!

-B


End file.
